emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7683 (1st December 2016)
Plot Jimmy tells Nicola that he has an all night job. Lawrence finds Bernice in the café and apologises for what she witnessed last night. Bernice insists she hopes Lawrence finds happiness, and Lawrence tells her she deserves to be happy. At Wishing Well Cottage, Belle prepares for her interview at Hotten Tutorial College. Chrissie is surprised to learn about Lawrence's plea for Ronnie to stay. Bernice brings exhausted Jimmy the documents for the The Brampton Hotel so he can get a good nights sleep. In the pub, Ronnie ignores calls from Lawrence. Sam suggests to Ronnie that his van breaking down could be fate, so he can stay and sort things out with Lawrence. Ronnie doesn't think Lawrence will have changed but Sam questions if Lawrence is scared. Ronnie wonders how he and Lawrence could have a proper relationship if it was so hard for Lawrence to ask him to stay, although Sam states that sometimes you have to take a leap of faith or spend the rest of your life alone. Jimmy has trouble checking into the hotel, so he calls Bernice to sort it out. Charity moans how everyone is living on top of each other at The Woolpack. Lawrence overhears David and Tracy talking, and assumes they are gossiping about him and Ronnie. He states he barely knew what he was talking about last night, unaware Ronnie has heard everything. Bernice shows the receptionist Muriel her passport, proving she is Mrs White. Bernice lies that she's now Mrs King, and annoys Muriel by snatching the room key card from her hand. Nicola is confused when she receives an email from The Brampton Hotel. Meanwhile, at the hotel, Bernice books some spa treatments whilst Jimmy tries to get some sleep. Exhausted Jimmy, who tosses and turns trying to get comfy whilst Bernice sits at the foot of the bed droning on about her love life. Jimmy falls between the beds and Bernice ends up on the floor. Belle worries about her interview so Jermaine gives her some advice. Zak worries about Belle's interview, fearing this could be another knockback. Rebecca asks Ronnie to give Lawrence another chance, as he didn't mean what he said in the shop. Ronnie insists he needs to move on as Lawrence will never change. Olivia suggests she, Aaron and Robert live somewhere else and Robert agrees as they need more space. Tipsy Bernice lies in bed grumbling about her love live. Half asleep Jimmy tells her she'll bounce back, calling her Nico. Jimmy rolls over and cuddles Bernice. Rebecca tells Lawrence that Ronnie loves him and questions why he isn't taking his chance to be happy. She tells Lawrence that he might catch Ronnie before he heads to Inverness. Bernice and Jimmy kiss when Nicola begins banging at the door. Jimmy fully wakens and realises what's going on and panics. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *Muriel - Ann Marcuson Locations *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Brampton Hotel - Reception and hotel room *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes